Not Ourselves
by Breesecretdaughter
Summary: it's an idea in progress...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the O.C.

Kirsten was half awake, and ready to get up at 6AM. She rolled lazily over to her right to snuggle up to her husband. To her surprise, she rolled off the side of the bed. How did she end up on Sandy's side of the bed?? 

Frustrated on how her day was already beginning, she went into her washroom. Only to find her reflection wasn't her own in the mirror.

She suddenly understood why she was on Sandy's side of the bed as she looked up into the eyes of her lover in the mirror.

--

It's just a very, very short beginning to see if you guys like this idea. I'm not too sure about it...


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything.**

Kirsten ran into her bedroom.

"Sandy wake up! Wake up!"

"Wuzgoinon?" He said sleepily. He Jerked up quickly when he realized his voice was at least an octave higher than it was last night. Something was definitely wrong.

"I don't know what's going on..." a flustered Kirsten exclaimed.

"Whoa. You're me. Kirsten?"

"Yeah it's me."

"Hold on. Does that mean...does that mean I'm you?" Sandy questioned as the realization of what was happening sunk in. He looked over into the mirror. "Oh my god. This is like Freaky-Friday come to life.""I know! That's what I thought."

"Did we get fortune cookies anytime recently?" Sandy asked sleepily. "I can't really remember..."

"Yes! We did! C'mon...I don't want to be stuck in this body any longer than I have to be," Kirsten laughed.

"Hey, hey, hey. I've got a great body. Well maybe not as good as yours..." Sandy said looking down at his wife's breasts. Or his breasts now. What a weird situation.

"Hey. Don't you be looking there," Kirsten teased. "Or I'll walk around naked in front of the Newpsies."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Sandy glared at her. "Well then I'd just do the same thing back."

"Do you really want everyone to see your wife naked?"

He got her. That would be the last thing Sandy wanted. He was a very protective husband. And a little jealous, he had to admit when it came to other men around his wife.

The couple arrived in the kitchen.

"Okay so these fortune cookies? Where would they be?" Sandy asked.

"I probably threw them out. Garbage day was a while ago. So they should still be in there."

"Let's get looking." Sandy said determined.

"Ew, in the garbage?"

"Yes, in the garbage. C'mon..."

"Mom, Dad?" Seth laughed. "Why are you going through the trash?""You wouldn't want to know," Sandy said.

"Okay, I'll trust you on that one Mom.""You mean Dad.""What?"

"Never mind..." Sandy said covering his mouth.

Kirsten giggled.

"You guys get weirder everyday," Seth said. "I'm going to school."

Just after a few more minutes of digging through the trash, Kirsten came across the Thai take out.

"Found it. Here it is!"

Sandy took it from her hand and read out loud. "A recent conflict will lead to world-changing solutions."

"That's just great," Kirsten said. "What are we supposed to do about this?""I have no idea. We just got in way over our heads."

Kirsten laughed at Sandy's remark, remembering the day a couple months ago when Ryan first came into their lives for good.

"Well, I'm guessing this recent conflict refers to the fight we had on Valentines Day."

"I knew nothing good could come from that Holiday," Sandy said.

"So you admit it's a holiday." Kirsten bantered.

"Let's not have that fight again," Sandy muttered. "Let's just try to figure this out. Deal?"

"Deal." Kirsten agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Obviously, I don't own anything  
Chapter 3 - Not Ourselves  
PS: It is way harder than you'd think to write stories that involves characters switching bodies. I had to reread it a few times to make sure I didn't mess anything up! Or maybe I'm just easily confused...**

After hours of trying to switch back into their original bodies, Sandy and Kirsten were becoming frustrated.

"That's it! I give up. We've tried running into eachother, imaging ourselves in our original bodies, preying. What else can we do? I'm going to be stuck like this forever," Kirsten exaggerated.

"That would be interesting. But come on honey we can't give up. Do you remember how Freaky Friday ended?"

"Sure. Lindsay Lohan and her mom had to understand the other one's life or something like that. And in the end of the movie they were closer because of it."

"Hmm, you might be on to something."

"Really, what do you mean?"

"Well our fight was about how we never do anything that the other one likes. If I remember correctly your exact words were, 'you never want to do anything that I like. Everythings a fight and an argument..."

"Well, it's true. I mean shopping with you is a chore. And I don't even want to talk about Newport parties. Also, I believe you said there were things that I don't do that are important to me. So you're saying..."

"That to switch back into our normal bodies we will have to embrace eachothers activities," Kirsten sneered and sighed. "Without complaining," Sandy added when he saw the look in her eyes. He was looking forward to maybe finally getting to surf and golf with Kirsten.

"Fiiiine," Kirsten faced the fact that she was actually going to go surfing with her husband. And the _fish._

"First lesson starts now."

"Shouldn't we atleast wait until the morning? Aren't the waves better then?"

"Nawh. The first lessons always on the sand."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Mom! Back away from the grill. I thought we had a deal dad?" Seth panicked when he saw who he thought was his mother that night making burgers outside near the pool house.

"I thought we'd give your mother a chance at cooking. It has to start sometime right Kirsten?" Kirsten asked.

Sandy looked up into Kirsten's eyes and laughed. Yeah right...

"Oh god, this must be punishment for something I did. What is it now? What did I do?"

"Nothing. Now the burgers are done. You're going to sit down, eat them, and be quiet," Sandy ordered.

Ryan walked out of the pool house right at that moment.

"Something smells gre..." he stuttered when he saw that it was Kirsten cooking. "-at."

"Dude, the Kirsten is cooking dinner."

"How bad can it be?" Kirsten asked.

"Oh come on dad! Do you remember the meat loaf incident of 96?"

"That was pot roast!" Sandy and Kirsten said in unison.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow mom. If I didn't know better, I would say I didn't believe it was you who made this. I'm surprised. I'm shocked..."

"Thank you Seth," Sandy laughed, and flipped back his hair in a very good impersonation of his wife.

"So what are you two up to tonight?" Kirsten asked.

"Playstation Tournament. Why, trying to get rid of us?" Ryan joked.

Seth choked on his food. "Dude, let's not joke about that okay..."

Sandy and Kirsten shared a sideways glance, both thinking the same thing. Wouldn't that be weird?

"No Seth," Sandy excitedly. "We're going surfing tonight!"

"Wow mom, I never thought you would get excited about surfing."

"I've agreed to let your father give me a lesson," Sandy covered himself up. He was going to have to be more stealth. He didn't want his sons thinking his parents were going crazy. I mean who, who would possibly believe them if they told someone about their situation. Nobody, that's who.

"Alright, well we better get out there before it gets to dark. You boys be good," Kirsten instructed.

* * *

"I don't want to go anywhere near the water!" Kirsten whined after they finished their lesson on the sand.

"It won't kill you!"

"How do you know?"

"Because I would never let that happen," Sandy stated simply. That seemed like reassurance enough for Kirsten. She trusted Sandy with her entire heart.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Sandy questioned.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be for this."

Sandy pushed her out onto the ocean while she lied on her surfboard, pulling his close behind.

* * *

"Well Sandy, except for those disgusting fish I saw swimming around my legs, this was actually kind of fun," Kirsten admitted as they walked back home.

"Well you weren't bad!"

"I think it's because I was in your body. And someone your body knew what it was doing. I was just kind of being guided by it. Because there's no way I'm athletic enough to surf."

"Well we'll have to try again when we get back into our bodies," Sandy said excitedly.

Kirsten smiled shyly. She didn't want to admit it, but the idea didn't exactly give her the heeby-jeebys anymore.

"We'll see about that. But now I think we're gonna have to do something that _I _like to do first."

"And what would that be?"

"Dinner with my Dad. No complaints. It would mean a lot to me."

Sandy sighed, "Alright, but only because I love you."

"Tomorrow night," Kirsten responded. "And I love you too," she said as she kissed his cheek. Or her cheek. It felt weird for her when she did it.

"Does it feel as weird for you as it does for me when I kiss you?"

"Yeah, it was like a man was coming at me. Even though I know it's you, it's strange."

"I don't like it," Kirsten admitted.

"Yeah, me neither. I'm not entirely thrilled with this whole situation. Except for the fact that I got you to come surfing with me! And don't worry, as soon as we're back to our normal selves, you can kiss me as much as you want to."

Kirsten laughed, "I'll hold you to that."

---------------------------------------------------

"Sandy, hold still!"

"I'm sorry. But this just feels weird!"

"Well, it'll be over faster if you just. stop. moving," she said, struggling to keep a squirming Sandy to sit still.

"It used to be a mystery to me what what on in this bathroom. I thought it would stay that way..."

"Yeah, well no such luck," Kirsten laughed as she put the finishing touches on Sandy's makeup. "There all done. Now I can look good for dinner with my Dad."

"Finally! I think I'm gonna go lie down before your dad gets here. I've been feeling kinda sick all day."

Kirsten paused. A thought crossed her mind that she didn't think about before.

"Sick how?"

"I don't know. Just kind of gross and my stomach's been feeling gross..."

"Oh no. This isn't good."

"What?" he asked in a worried tone.

"I think more things about what go on this bathroom are going to become less of a mystery to you."

Sandy looked at her with a confused expression until he registered what she meant. "Ew, do you mean what I think you mean? Oh no it's the seventeenth, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry honey. But I think you've officially become a woman."

"Gross."

**Fini pour maintenant.  
Tell me what you think  
Next chapter will probably be: Jimmy and Rachel both unexpectedly show up at the dinner with Caleb :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Partie Quatre-  
**I don't own anything...

"No, Rachel. I cannot help you look over a new case tonight."

"_Why?"_

"First of all, I was sick today. Why do you think I wasn't at work. And I'm spending tonight having dinner with my _wife!" _Kirsten explained. She didn't mention that her father was going to be there, just to make her jealous.

_"Fiiine. But I hope you're at work tomorrow. I need your help. I need your brain power," _Rachel said in a flirtatious tone.

"I'm sure you'll manage," Kirsten said and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Sandy asked as Kirsten hung up his cell phone.

"Rachel," she wants your help with a case tonight.

"Oh."

"Yeah, Sandy? What are we going to do about work? I mean we can't stay home sick forever. If we're in eachothers bodies long enough, we might actually have to go to the other one's work!"

"I know. I thought about that too. I do not want to work with your father!"

"And I don't want to work with _Rachel_," Kirsten said quietly.

Sandy shook his head. He understood why Kirsten didn't like her. I mean for god's sake the woman never stopped hitting on him. He just hoped that Kirsten understood he would never do anything with her. Or anyone else.

"Well let's just take our battles one at a time," Sandy suggested. "This dinner is going to be a bitch to get through."

"Sandy!"

"Sorry. I guess it's PMS."

"Oh, pah-lease!"

"I'm serious honey. I don't get how women go through this for an entire week every month of their lives!"

"Got cramps?" Kirsten said with a laugh. The look on Sandy's face answered her question. "I told you, you should be going to my yoga class. It helps."

"There's no way I'm doing yoga. I'm in too much pain. Also, I'm not spending time alone with the Newpsies without you."

"Fine. Just suck it up for about five more days then."

The sound of the doorbell ringing interupted them.

* * *

"Hi Caleb," Sandy said.

"Since when do you start calling me Caleb Ms. Nichol?"

_Oh crap. _"Well since when did you start calling me Ms. Nichol? I've been married to Sandy for nineteen years! It's Kirsten Cohen," Sandy retorted.

"Come on in Cal. Make yourself at home," Kirsten said. She didn't want any fights between her husband and her father tonight. Especially not tonight, when her husband was in her body.

"Why wouldn't I? It's mine."

Kirsten could tell Sandy was about to say something. She sent him a look that could kill behind her father's back. Sandy stopped immediately.

"No complaining. No fighting," she mouthed, using stealth hand gestures her son would have been proud of.

"So what's for dinner tonight?"

"We thought we'd just order in Dad," Sandy said.

"Sounds great Kiki."

"Yeah the food should be here in about five-ten minutes."

* * *

"Oh that must be the food," Kirsten said when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Will you answer it please Dad while Sandy and I set up the table?" Sandy asked.

Caleb walked to the Cohen's door and opened it, surprised with who was at the door.

"Hey Jimmy," Caleb said.

"Hi Cal. You know I was just wondering if I could talk to Kirsten for a second?"

"She's in the kitchen."

Caleb walked back into the kitchen, with Jimmy following closely behind.

"Jimmy, hi," Kirsten said.

"Hey Sandy," Jimmy replied. Kirsten was confused for a second until she realized _she _was Sandy.

"What brings you by?" Sandy asked.

"I was just wondering if you could help me out with some of your forgotten kisses, Kirsten."

"What?" Sandy asked.

"You know what I'm talking about Kirsten. The cookies. That you said you and Hailey used to make together?"

"Oh," Sandy said. He looked at Kirsten for help. He had no idea what those cookies were.

"What do you want them for?" Kirsten asked.

"We talked about this Sandy. I want them for our restaurant. You know, as something to give customers free when they're leaving. And when we were drunk we joked about having our hostesses give them an actual kiss with the forgotten kiss so they wouldn't forget our restaruant anytime soon..."

"Oh of course. I remember now..." Kirsten said.

"Yeah so Kirsten do you have the recipe?"

"Uhmm..." Sandy hesitated.

"Why don't you look above the stove in the cupboard? Where all our recipes are?" Kirsten hinted loudly. Jimmy gave her a funny look.

"Right. Thanks Sandy," Sandy said.

"No problem," Kirsten said as the doorbell rang yet again. "Oh this must actually be the food. I'll get it."

"I'll help you Sandford. And Jimmy you might as well stay now that you're here. We always get too much food anyways," Caleb suggested.

"Sounds great," Jimmy responded, then turned his focus back on who he thought was Kirsten, but was actually Sandy.

* * *

"Rachel, h-hi," Kirsten stuttered. She did not want to have to deal with this woman right now. Caleb gave Kirsten a glare, thinking that something was going on between this young blonde woman and his son-in-law.

"We thought you were the food," Caleb stated.

"Disappointed?" Rachel joked.

"A little bit," Kirsten said seriously, although Rachel took it as a joke.

"Funny," she responded and allowed herself into the house.

"Yeah, well I'm going to go over to the restaraunt and see what in God's name is taking the bloody people so long to deliever," Caleb said. "You might as well stay for dinner too Rachel. We already have Jimmy as a guest," Caleb said mischievously, trying to make the night as entertaining as possible. The man would do anything for his own selfish gain. He would even mess around with his daughter's marriage to provide some cheap entertainment. Little did he know, the night would not end up how he imagined. He was about to find out that Sandy and Kirsten could get a little jealous and were sometimes not afraid to show it.

**Ca c'est la fin pour maintenant.**

**Haha. I hope this is a good start for those readers who wanted some Jimmy/Kirsten/Sandy/Rachel action.  
I'm actually having a good time writing this fic, besides from the fact it can get VERY confusing. lol.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kellypeter:** **Glad you liked it. I'm not sure about how much of younger kandy i will continue with in this story.**

**JennyLovesKandy:** **Yeah, I understand about not reviewing. I never used to until I wrote stories myself and realized how nice they are to receive. And yeah, Sandy will get better at comforting. But I do want it to mirror season two a little. So when Kirsten needs the comfort the most, I think he will provide it. :D And as for the weird German girl part, I actually laughed out loud. You could call me a crazy canadian chick. Ohhhh. I have some exciting news!! I might be going to Germany!!!!**

**Chapter 11 should be up this time tomorrow. :) So prepare yourself for some fluff. And perhaps a little smut. Get excited, lol.**


End file.
